Dattebayo and Believe It
Dattebayo and Believe It From NarutopediaRevision as of 10:47, 3 July 2009 by 89.152.211.190 (Talk) (diff) ← Older revision |Current revision (diff) |Newer revision → (diff) Warning: This article or section may contain false information. There is little or no citation on this information and it's validity cannot be vouched for. In the original Japanese release of Naruto, "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ！) is Naruto Uzumaki's catch phrase. He uses it at the end of most of his sentences as a way of making his speech unique. Dattebayo has no literal English translation, however, "Believe It!" was used in the English dub whenever Naruto is making a big statement to keep a similar tone in the English version of the series. It is also used to match the mouth flaps from the original Japanese release. Around the start of the Chunin Exam arc, "Believe it" fell out of use. It also is translated as "Do you get what I'm saying?" Some rough translations have said that sentences like "Nan dattebayo?" means "What the heck?" is quite close to "Nan da yo" meaning "What the hell," while "Wakkattebayo" means "I get it," "Got it," or "I get it already." The suffix "-ttebayo" is added to verbs, which makes them function the same as if he were saying "dattebayo." Believe it/Dattebayo in other languagesTalaga! - the Filipino (Tagalog) translation for "Really!" Paniwalaan Mo! - Filipino / Tagalog translation for "Believe it!" Yakeen Maano! - the Hindi (Urdu) translation for "Believe it/me!" Mi Duh Yo! - the Korean (South Korea) translation for "Believe it!" Acreditar - the Portuguese (Portugal) translation for "Believe" ¡De veras! - a Spanish (Latin America) term meaning "Really!" ¡Creélo! - a Spanish (Latin America) translation for "Believe it!" ¡Vaya que sí! - a Spanish (Spain) term meaning "Most certainly!, Of course!" Typ - a Swedish word meaning "Like" Crede! - a Romanian term meaning "Believe it!" Teges tamteges (manga) - a Polish slang phrase without an actual meaning sometimes used to emphasize emotionality or importance of one's words Kurde (manga) - a Polish semi-vulgar word for "damn", "crap" or "(...) the hell" (in the story often exclaimed and with the last syllable being drawled by Naruto) Kumalski? (anime) - a Polish rare slang equivalent of "Get it?" Echt jetzt- a German term meaning "for real!" Bizony! - a Hungarian term meaning "Definitely!" , "Sure is!" or "I'm sure of it!" and on the Animax Dub, Dattebayo means Bakker and Basszus, which mean "Damn!" Credici - an Italian equivalent of "Believe it!" Tosi on! - a Finnish term meaning "That's true!" תאמינו בזה! - a Hebrew term for "Believe it!" Acredita! - the actual European Portuguese translation of "Believe it"; sometimes it is also used Garanto-te! meaning "I guarantee it!" Verujte mi! - a Serbian term meaning "Believe me!"; but it's not been using with -ttebayo suffix, only when he said the full Dattebayo! Vjeruj mi! - a Bosnian and Croatian term meaning "Believe me!" Vrjemi! - a Slovenian term meaning "Believe it!" Maniwala ka sa akin! -a Filipino term meaning "Believe me!" Patikėk! - a Lithuanian term meaning "Believe it!" To si pište -the Czech term, literary "Write that", meaning "Belive that" Tô certo! - a Brazilian term meaning "I'm sure!" Se liga! - A Brazilian translation for "get real!" Liksom - a Norwegian term meaning "Kinda" İnan bana! - a Turkish phrase that means "Believe me!". This phrase is commonly used at the beginning of a sentence. Πίστεψέ το! - a Greek phrase that means "Believe it!". This phrase is mostly used at the end of a speech to make the speech more deceiving. Повярвай! - a Bulgarian phrase, means "Believe it!" Поверьте - a Russian word that means "Believe it!" Geloof het! - a Dutch phrase, means "Believe it!" Xiang Xing Wo - a Chinese phrase meaning for "Believe Me!" Percayalah - an Indonesian phrase meaning for "Believe it!" or "Trust me on this!" Tin tao đi - an informal Vietnamese phrase means "Trust me on this!" Верујте! - a Macedonian word that means "Believe It!" صدّق ذلك - an Arabic word that means "Believe It!" Retrieved from "http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dattebayo_and_Believe_It"